


Cosmetic Love

by whisperinnight



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bnior, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Makeup Artist!Jinyoung, Rivalry, got6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinnight/pseuds/whisperinnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Jinyoung aka Junior has been hired to be a boy group's makeup artist. During his job, he meets 6 guys that are funny, sassy and cute. Junior happens to have a crush on one of them.</p><p> </p><p>-New Chapters on Saturdays and Sundays-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii Guys! This is my first story so please don't be hard on me

Junior's name is not unknown, he did not appear out of no where with makeup skills. He has been creating makeup tutorials and uploading them on YouTube. Junior has over 11 million subscribers, he is very thankful that his subscribers have shared his videos or else he would not be here right now. Jinyoung has grown to love makeup, it doesn't bother him at all that it makes him seem gay to others. 2 weeks ago, JYP, himself, emailed Junior asking him if he wanted to be one of his boy group's makeup artist. Junior could not be any happier, he told his best friend, Jin from Bts, about the whole thing. He even made a video about it, Jinyoung scrolled through the comments of that video and was tearing up. Many of the comments were like "Congratulations! You deserve this." "Someone finally noticed your talent" "Do your best, good luck!" He also mentioned in his video that he is not going to be posting a lot since he'll be busy with his new job. He promised himself that he wasn't going to get distracted. Jinyoung has an apartment that is in Seoul, it'll be easy to drive into the JYP building without using so much gas. Junior was told that the meeting with JYP starts at noon. He should get some rest, and that's what he did.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 11:30 a.m and Jinyoung is already standing in front of the building, wearing black dress pants and white button up shirt. He was planning on wearing a tuxedo, but Jin quickly shot down the idea. Jinyoung is pacing back and forth and cannot stop fidgeting. This is a big deal for him, what if JYP wants an outgoing person but sees this shy little lozer. What if JYP realizes that Junior's makeup skills aren't even that good, even a chicken who had his neck snapped could do it better. Jinyoung mentally slaps himself, he needs to get his act together. Jinyoung like let's out a deep breath and straightens up. He walks in the building, puffing out his chest like a man. "You can do this, Park Jinyoung, JYP hired you because all the other makeup artists are doing a shitty job. Yeah? Hell Yeah. Now get in there and show them that you belong here." Junior gives himself some confidence before stepping inside. His chest deflates as soon as he was inside. This place was humongous. There were people in suits speed walking everywhere. K-pop idols hanging out and laughing. Junior isn't a big fan of K-pop. When he went to study in America, he was more interested in their today's hits. Jinyoung went to desk right in front and said, "Hello, I have an appointment with Mr. Park Jinyoung at 12". The Secretary smiled and searched his name on the computer, she confirmed his name and told him to take the elevator to the 15th floor. Junior thanked the lady and went to where he was told to go. His palms were getting sweaty and his feet felt heavier. He waits for the elevator door to open, once it does, he sighs in relief. No one is in the elevator, Junior can recollect himself in private . He enters the elevator and presses the number 15. The door starts to shut until someone yelled out "Wait!". Jinyoung puts his hand in between the elevator as fast as he could. A blond handsome male comes in, panting. "Thank you so much." The man breathes out. "No problem" Junior responds. The blond guy presses the 10th floor. Jinyoung saw the guy blink twice when he saw the 15th button was pressed. "So you are going to be the boss." The guy said. Junior nodded and made it obvious that he was nervous, he kept twirling his thumbs.

"Don't worry, he's actually a pretty cool guy. He can be a little strict but when it comes to newcomers, he'll turn to the nicest man you have ever met." 

"You've met with him before?"

"Yeah! A couple years ago I was a trainee and he took me under his wing."

"Oh, so he is a part of a band," Jinyoung thought to himself. It obvious that the man was part of a band, he was good looking, has good style, and he has blond hair. A lot members in a group dye their hair for their next album. 

"My name is Jackson, Jackson Wang." He bowed and I bowed back.

"My name is Park Jinyoung." As soon as Junior said that the door opened to the 10th floor. Jackson said bye and gave him a thumbs up. Jinyoung smiled and said bye as well. Junior didn't expect to meet an idol on his way here, he thought that they would pass him like he was a trash can. Jinyoung's nerves calmed down a bit after his talk with Jackson. Jinyoung wondered what band he was in, so he can brag about it to his cousin who is a fan of boy groups. The elevator stopped and so did Jinyoung's heart. "This is it" Junior said to himself. The elevator opened and the first thing Jinyoung heard was "Welcome to my office". \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ After his meeting with JYP, Junior went back home to start his research. His new boss just told him that he is going to the makeup artist of a group called Got6. He has never heard of that band before , its probably because he doesn't follow the hot topics that are going around in Korea. He started up an internet browser and looked up Got6. He was a little surprised when he saw Jackson's name pop up. He looked a the other members and could tell that they had lots of fans. They are too handsome to be ignored. He already adored the thai boy. He found out that a couple of them are younger than him. Why did they need Jinyoung? They are already handsome enough, they don't need makeup. Right there, Jinyoung came up with an idea for his next video. An idol makeup tutorial, he looked at a recent comeback of a group and fell in love with Exo's monster makeup. Junior saved a mental note to do a video on how to get a similar look to one of the members of Exo's makeup. He did a little bit more research on Got6 and then went to cook dinner. JYP said he would start tomorrow, they have a concert here at Seoul and need their makeup done. Jinyoung is supposed to meet the Got6's crew and the band themselves at 4 am tomorrow at the JYP building. Tomorrow is going to be a crazy day, better get some rest.


	2. Blush

Jinyoung woke up at 2:30 am because he wants to be on time on his first day. No one likes tardy people. He got ready for the big day, he treated himself with a delicious breakfast. He puts on black skinny jeans and a blue button up shirt. He doesn't know how to dress, he didn't want to dress too fancy or too casual. It was 3:00, he should start driving there now. He checked if he had everything, keys, wallet, and cell phone. JYP said he didn't have to bring any makeup supplies, just to bring himself and a bright smile. Junior shuts off the light of his apartment and wishes himself good luck.

He arrives at the JYP building at 3:40 am and headed inside. There was already many people there. He walk up to a group of people and introduce myself.

"Hello, my name is Park Jinyoung, I am the new makeup artist."

"Ah, Jinyoung. Welcome to the Got6 crew. Jiwoo here will help out, she will teach you everything there to know about doing idol's makeup."

A pretty woman walks up and front of Junior and bows . Jinyoung bow and introduces himself. She has brown long hair and clear white skin. Jinyoung wouldn't be surprised if she had a boyfriend. She told him that they were waiting for Got6 and their manager. A few minutes later, a loud group of boys walk in and a man in suit was trying to shush them. They are quite loud even if the sun hasn't risen yet. The guys greeted the crew and they all greeted back. Junior sucked in his breath when he saw Jaebum. When Junior was researching about Got6 yesterday , he couldn't take his eyes off of Jaebum. Jinyoung was taken away by his handsome looks, his voice, and his dancing skills. Junior hides behind the crew hoping no one notices him. He looks at Jaebum and sees that he is chatting with Youngjae, trying to wake him up. Jackson spots Jinyoung in the back of the crowd and runs to him. Jinyoung lets out a little sigh, its not that he doesn't want to talk to Jackson, its just that Jinyoung doesn't want to have too much attention at 4 o'clock in the morning. 

"Hi Jinyoung! I didn't know you were going to be our new makeup artist. Its nice to see you."

"Hello Jackson, its nice to see you too. Thank you for the encouraging words yesterday, it really helped me out."

"No problem, we are here to help each other out. I want to introduce to the other guys, come."

Junior's stomach drops, he starts to think about silly things like what if they don't like him. What if they don't him to touch his face. What if they only want pretty Jiwoo to be doing their makeup. Jackson saw Junior hesitate and says, "Don't worry, they don't bite". Jackson guides Jinyoung to the rest of Got6 and gets their attention. "Guys, this is our new makeup artist, Park Jinyoung." They all get in line to greet him and bow.

"Hi, my name is Choi Youngjae and I'm Got6's main vocalist. Nice to meet you."

"Hello, my name is Mark Tuan, I'm in charge of martial arts and I'm a rapper."

"My name is Kim Yugeyom, nice to meet you, I'm the maknae of Got6. 

"Hey! I'm Kunpimook Bhuwakul but you can call me Bambam. I'm in charge of Got6's cuteness."

"Hello, my name is Im Jaebum, I'm the leader of Got6 , nice to meet you. "

Jinyoung was speechless when Jaebum greeted him, he looks more handsome in person even if he just looked like he got out bed. Jinyoung blushes and bows, "Hello, nice to meet all of you, please call me Junior." Jackson notices Jinyoung's blush and winks at him. Oh no, Junior thought. Jackson might already know that Jinyoung has a tiny crush on Jaebum. "Jinyoung" He turns around to see Jiwoo calling his name. He rushes to her to see what she needed. "Ask the members if they want coffee. Makeup artists are in charge of getting them coffee, sadly." Jinyoung nodded and takes a big gulp when Jiwoo walks away. Jinyoung walks up to the members, who are horsing around and teasing each other. "Excuse me, would any of you like some coffee." Junior said it quietly but they heard him. Junior was immediately overwhelmed when they all started telling him how they would like their coffee made. Jinyoung was trying to note everyone's order quickly but then got mixed up. Jaebum noticed that Jinyoung was panicking and told everyone to shush. "6 coffee with cream and sugar please." Jaebum gave him a polite smile. Jaebum saved Jinyoung by just ordering something simple to remember. Junior gave him a smile back and made his way to the cafeteria. He took the left hallway and was lost right away. Junior panicked, they were going to leave soon and he still hasn't made the coffee. Jinyoung walked down the hall look for the cafeteria but still no luck. "You lost?" Jinyoung turned around and saw Jaebum walking towards him. His heart beats faster and he nods shyly. "Here, follow me." Jaebum walks past Junior and makes a few turns. Junior is supposed to remember where the cafeteria for the next time he needs to get them coffee, but he was too busy freaking out about Jaebum helping him out. They finally got into the cafeteria and made the coffees. Jinyoung carried three and Jaebum offered to carry the other three. 

"Thank you for helping me out, Jaebum. I really appreciate it." 

"Welcome, I saw you going backwards and forwards so I figured you were lost. You look cute when you are stressing out."

Junior blushed once again when Jaebum complimented him. He ducked his down and tightened his lips to stop himself from making a smile. Jaebum notices that he made Junior blush and gives himself a self high five.

"Yah, don't call me cute. I'm 22 years old, I'm a grown man."

"22? That's still young, you just got out of your 10s"

"Oh. And how old are you?"

"23"

"So you wouldn't mind if I called you cute?"

"Not at all. I would love for you to call me cute actually."

Jaebum gave him a small wink and walked ahead to give 3 members their coffee. Junior walked slowly to make sometime for his red face to go away. His crush for Jaebum just got worse. He gave the other 3 coffees to the members and walked his way Jiwoo's side. But Jinyoung found her talking to Jaebum, twirling hair, and giggling. It was obvious that Jiwoo also had her eyes on Jaebum. Jinyoung's mood dropped, he was all happy about Jaebum talking to him but now he has no chance against Jiwoo. She is way more prettier.

"Junior!"

Jinyoung looks down to see Bambam, calling his name. The cutie he has grown fond of even though they just met.

"You need something Bambam?"

"I am a big fan of your YouTube channel, I was wondering if you could give me some makeup tips." 

Jinyoung's heart just burst. Bambam is asking Junior for tips, and he also is a subscriber. There is no way he is going to turn down Bambam. Jinyoung and Bambam have a long conversation about cosmetics and become good friends.


	3. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to upload chapters any day because i can't wait until Saturday to upload as new chapter. Hope you enjoy this :)

Got6 arrive at the building where they are having their concert at. Before they get their hair and makeup done, they rehearse their dances so they don't sweat in their outfits before the show starts. The manager watch from the audience seats and record their practice. While they practice, Jiwoo teaches Jinyoung how to do their makeup based in their outfits. Jinyoung already knows how to do the basics like eyeliner, highlight, etc. Jiwoo explains the concept of their concert, Jinyoung tries to stifle his laugh when he imagines Got6 in dresses. "Its pretty creative" Junior thought. Junior watches them perform their song If You Do and Junior has to admit that the song actually pretty good. Jinyoung's eyes eventually land on Jaebum as he dances. Jaebum is in the center singing his part of the song. Junior feels flutters in his stomach when he sees Jaebum bite his lip. Jinyoung replays what he saw in mind hundreds of times. He snaps out of it and immediately making eye contact with Jaebum. Junior looks away and hides his blush, Jiwoo comes behind Junior and puts a hand on his shoulder, letting him they should prepare the makeup. Her grip on his shoulder on little too harsh, Junior also caught a little glare from Jiwoo but he could be imagining it. Their rehearsal was over and now they all gathered in the dressing room, doing a live broadcast . They get into their dresses and take a seat on the couches. Jiwoo tells me to call whoever I want to do their makeup first. Junior was gonna call Jaebum so he could have a chance to have a conversation with him but Jiwoo quickly called him and gestured to sit in the chair. Jinyoung walks over to Mark and says, "Could I do your makeup...you don't have to say yes, if you prefer Jiwoo to do it then that's fine." Junior realizes he was rambling and quickly shuts up. Mark smiles and says a simple 'sure'. Jinyoung walks back to his makeup stand ,where he had the mirror and the chair. Mark takes a seat and leans back, Junior lifts the handle and slowly pushes the chair so Mark is somewhat laying down. Junior starts doing Mark's makeup when he hears laughter coming from the makeup stand behind him. He stops what he is doing and looks up, he sees Jiwoo joke around and JB laughing. A little jealously floats in Jinyoung's heart, Junior doesn't see that Mark is watching his reaction. Mark already had an idea about Jinyoung's crush on JB but didn't say anything about it because... well it's not his business. Junior quickly gets back to work and apologizes to Mark.

"Its fine...hey, I heard you are a YouTuber."

"Yeah, I am. I do makeup tutorialls and other random stuff."

"Oooh, Are you famous?"

"Oh no, compared to other Youtubers im no where near the word famous."

"How many subscribers do you have?"

"About 11 million."

"11 million!?"

Mark said that a little too loud and caught the attention of Jiwoo and JB. He didn't care, he told Jinyoung that he was crazy for thinking that having 11 subscribers doesn't mean he is famous. Junior smiles and continues doing Mark's makeup and having a conversation about Jinyoung's life. Mark started talking to Jinyoung in English and testing him. He was impressed that Junior barely had an accent when he spoke English. In the corner of his eye, he saw JB staring fiercing at Mark. Mark knew that he was, that was a part of his plan. Jinyoung gets done with Mark's makeup, Mark thanks him and compliments on his skills. He goes back to the couches while Jinyoung organizes the makeup. 

"Mark, you look amazing. Did Junior do your makeup?" Junior hears Youngjae ask Mark. Mark nodded, Youngjae's question made the other members curious about how Mark looked like. Jinyoung blushes a little when he hears ooo's and Ah's. He turns around to put away his makeup brush but meets the eyes of Jaebum. 

"You did an incredible job on Mark's face, can you do my makeup next time?"

Jinyoung was surprised, Jaebum asked him to do his makeup? Jinyoung gave a shy nod and smile. Jiwoo slams her makeup brush on the counter and walks out. Only Junior notices it, the other members were too busy filming their broadcast, he decided that Jiwoo needed some alone time and leave her alone. He calls Yugeyom to take a seat at the makeup stand and Yugeyom obediently does. Junior grew fond of the maknae and they quickly became friends. Yugeyom teased Junior lightly and Junior teased him back. Jinyoung "accidentally" places lipstick on the tip of his nose and makes Yugeyom laugh. Later on, he asks Junior on tips about acne since he admires Junior's smooth, clear skin. Junior can tell Yugeyom was a little embarrassed about asking him, but Jinyoung kindly gave him some tips and Yugeyom paid close attention. Jinyoung finishes Yugeyom makeup and sends him back to the couches. The members start calling Yugeyom cute and pinch his cheeks.

"Ya, don't ruin Jinyoung's master piece" JB swats Jackson's hand away and Jackson, being Jackson, fake cries and runs to Mark, calling him umma. The members laugh and Jinyoung gives a little chuckle. JB and Junior smile at each other, it was obvious Junior's eyes had hearts on the them. Where has Jaebum been all his life?


	4. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a little short, sorry! Next Chapter will be longer I promise. :)

Got6 were already on stage, introducing themselves. Jinyoung can hear the fans cheer for them. Jinyoung cannot help himself but look at the performance from the side. The song "Fly" starts playing and the members get into position. Junior is amazed by how well they can dance. Jinyoung wanted to record one of their songs and show it to his cousin and rub it in her face. He was innocent at most times but Jinyoung can a little devil when he feels like it. Junior walks back to the dressing room, to dig through his bag to find his phone. He was the only one in here, everyone else was watching Got6's performance. He continues to dig through and look into every pocket until he heard the door open, Junior turns around to see Jiwoo standing there. Junior politely bows and says hello and turns back to look for his phone. 

"Do you have a crush on Jaebum?"

Jinyoung stops but continues to look for his phone, acting like that question doesn't bother him.

"Why you ask?"

"Because I see you blush around him, and not with the members."

"Well I am a shy person, I blush when I feel flustered like every other human being." 

"I think it's cute.... that you think you have a chance with an idol."

Jinyoung gets frustrated that he can't find his phone , or maybe that Jiwoo is cornering him with this conversation.

"I'm sorry that I've upset you, but my feelings do not concern you or your opinion." With that, Jinyoung politely excuses himself and goes back to watching the concert. "What happened to her, she was so nice a couple hours ago." Jinyoung thought. He lets out a small sigh and continues to watch the performance. Got6 were now singing Me Gustas To and dancing in a girly way. Junior wishes that he had his phone to record this moment. Jinyoung tries not to laugh when Jackson lifts up Jaebum's skirt , revealing his ass. Jaebum quickly pulls down his skirt and acts embarrassed. The fans scream they saw Jaebum's tush. Yup... Jinyoung still wishes he had his phone. A few hours later, the concert was over, the fans were leaving the building while Got6 clean up and change back into their regular clothes. The members were tired and all sweaty. Youngjae didn't rest on the couch like the rest , he laid on the floor and let out a loud whine. Junior chuckles, they are all grown men but act like children at times. Jinyoung decides to hand them water bottles, and towels. He handed Jaebum a water bottle and said "You guys amazing , I really enjoyed the performance." Jaebum immediately smiled and thanked him for the compliment. The crew packing up so Jinyoung did too, he looked one last time for his phone but still no luck. 

"Are you looking for something?" JB walks up behind Junior, noticing that he was trying find something.

"Yeah, I can't find my cell phone."

"Oh I see, I can call it , what's your number?"

Junior's eyes widen for a second. He mentally slaps himself, "He's just helping you find your phone." Junior thought. Jinyoung gave him his phone number and JB dialed it. They both stay silent to see if they hear a ringtone. A phone starts ringing at the makeup stand and a random number showed up. Junior grabs his phone and Jaebum hangs up. Jinyoung thanks JB and goes back to packing up. Not a second later, he receives a text message saying, "Hello" from Jaebum. Jinyoung smiles and shakes his head. He responds to JB's text saying "oh my god, haven't talked to you in foreveeerrr" 

 

Got6 went back to their dorm and Jinyoung went back to his apartment. The texting kept on going forever until 12 in the morning. Jaebum and Jinyoung got to know each other even more. They are already became comfortable with each other, Junior falls in love with the leader already. They also had a lot of things in common. Junior's first day was not so bad. He already has drama with Jiwoo, but he has gotten close with Got6. He reminded JB that he has an interview tomorrow and should get some rest. Jaebum calls him a mom and says his goodnights. Jinyoung puts down his phone but his smile won't go away. He never thought this would happen when he became Got6's makeup artist.


	5. Smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long to upload, I was really busy last week. Here's a chapter for ya, hope you enjoy. :)

Jinyoung woke up at 5:30 am to get ready for work. He took notes from yesterday and didn't put much effort into his outfit like yesterday. The other crew members were wearing casual clothing so he didn't need to dress that nice. He takes a shower and slips on a baige sweater and blue skinny jeans. To finish off the look he put on a white cap. Jinyoung grabbed a granola bar and went out the door. He'll do his makeup when he gets to the JYP building . Junior arrives at the building 6 and sees that nobody is here yet. He looks around and only sees the Secretary typing away on her computer. He double checks the manager's message, "Meet at JYP building at 6:15 am." Okay so maybe Junior is 15 minutes early but he didn't expect to be the first one here. This could be the time to do his makeup now that he has time. Jinyoung takes his backpack and goes to the bathroom, applying his foundation, face cream, and some Chapstick. Since it's work , he doesn't need to put on a lot makeup. Its 6 in the morning, no one is going to show up with a face covered in makeup. Jinyoung takes one last look at the mirror, and exits out the bathroom. Now he sees the other crew members filling up the main lobby. Still no sign of Got6. Junior walks up to the crew and says his greetings. He makes small talk with them, talking about the weather and about family . The elevator behind Junior dings and the door opens. And guess who comes out of that elevator, the one and one, Im Jaebum. Junior turns around and is blown away by his appearance. He is all dressed up in a stylish clothes ,at 6 o'clock in the morning ? Junior isn't going to judge. Everyone in the crew bows and says hello, including Jinyoung. Jaebum notices Junior right away and says good morning.

"Good morning Jinyoung, did you get 8 hours of sleep last night?"

"No, someone kept making my phone ring all night."

"Tsk tsk. A human being should get 8 hours of sleep every day, its the healthy way of living."

Junior smiles and rolled his eyes at Jaebum.

"And I suppose you got 8 hours of sleep?"

"Psssh, of course. I do need my beauty sleep."

Jinyoung's stomach growls loudly and Jinyoung's cheeks turn red. 

"I'm guessing you didn't have breakfast either." Jaebum shakes his head, disapproving Junior's unhealthy habits. 

"I had a granola bar, I was in a rush. You wanna check if I brushed my teeth too?" Jinyoung flashes him a toothy grin. Jaebum hits Junior lightly on the arm. Jinyoung puts and runs his arm ,acting like it hurt. Jaebum puts his shoulder and starts towards the cafeteria. Jinyoung blushes at the close contact with JB. 

"Come on, lets go grab breakfast." Jinyoung hums in agreement, he doesn't say any words because he is certain he'll stutter and make it obvious that he is nervous. In the distance, Jiwoo is glaring at the two, she's very suspicious how those two are already close with each other. 

Jaebum and Jinyoung enter the cafeteria and order their breakfast. They head to the cashier, Jinyoung reaches back to get his wallet but Jaebum beats him by handing the employee his credit card.

"Yah, you didn't have to pay."

"Shush shush shush, let me treat you."

"But I'm paying you back."

"Fine, take me out to dinner."

Junior's eyes widen at Jaebum's request. "Like a date?" Jinyoung thought to himself. Jinyoung agrees and they try to figure out what day they should go to dinner on. 

"Mmm I'm off Friday." Jaebum says as he shoves a piece of pancake in his mouth. Junior checks his schedule on his phone to see if he's off on Friday too. 

"Yeah, I have nothing planned that day." Jinyoung po its down his phone and is amazed how much food can fit into Jaebum's mouth. Jaebum is too busy munching on his food to realize that Junior is staring at him. JB finally looks up with chipmunk cheeks and says "What?" 

"Wait , don't move." Jinyoung quickly grabs his phone , leaving Jaebum confused. Jinyoung moves next to Jaebum and smiles, taking a selca with him. 

"We look the same." Junior says, as he taps his natural puffed out cheeks. Jaebum swallows and says "Your cheeks make you look adorable." Junior blushes at the compliment and thanks JB. Jaebum smiles at Junior's cuteness and then continues to dig into his breakfast .

"How come you didn't come in with the rest of the group."

"I had a meeting with JYP."

"Why only you?"

"Ah you don't remember Jinyoungie. How rude of you. I'm leader of Got6, remember? The leader of the band always has these kinds of meetings. I voice the opinion's of Got6."

"Ooh, it must stressful then."

"Tell me about it, I'm like the messanger boy of this whole thing. Also, I have to take care of 5 kids."

Jinyoung pats Jaebum's hand that was laying on the table. 

"I may not understand how stressful being a leader is but I can tell that all depend on you because they look up to you. You debuted as J Project before, right? You have the most experienced out of all them. Its obvious that they think you are the best."

"Wait.. how'd you know I debuted before." Jaebum raises an eyebrow and smirks. Busted.

"I-I did my research." Jinyoung stutters. "I wasn't going to put makeup on you guys without knowing anything about Got6." 

"Awh but that's no fair. Then I can't tell you any new information about myself."

"I'm pretty sure not everything about you is on the internet." 

"Hmmm, maybe, maybe not ." 

Jaebum checks his watch and sees that it is 7 already. "We should get going." Jaebum says as he gets up from the chair. As he gets up, he knocks over his water and spills it everywhere, even on his pants. "Shit." Jaebum curses. Jinyoung is too busy laughing to help JB clean up the mess. Jinyoung covers his mouth while he laughs, its a habit of his and JB finds it really cute. 

"You not going to help?" Jaebum asks as he wipes his crotch area with a napkin.

"Nah, how you going to convince the other members that you didn't piss your pants?" Jinyoung wipes the table even though he just told Jaebum he wasn't going to help. Jaebum groans, knowing the members are going to tease him once they see him. 

"I'll scold them if they do. I'm the leader and nobody messes with the leader." Jinyoung shakes his head at JB. Jinyoung enjoyed having breakfast with Jaebum  
He is already looking forward to the rest the day.


	6. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy. :)

The rest of Got6 have arrived at the building and everyone got into the vehicles on their way to the interview. JoKiss is the company that will be interviewing Got6. JoKiss has interviewed the most popular kpop groups of all time. Big Bang, SHinee, Super Junior, Exo, ect. were all interviewed by JoKiss. Got6 is very excited to be interviewed by Wonso, the famous interviewer of JoKiss. Jinyoung rides along in the van with the crew. Jiwoo stays silent and taps on her cellphone. Jinyoung doesn't want to make conversation, too scared that she'll say something rude. Jinyoung's first impression of her was good , she smiled sweetly at Junior the first time they met, but his first impression went down the drain later on that day. Jinyoung gets a text from Jaebum.

"Look outside your window." It said. Jinyoung looked to see Jaebum squishing his face against the window of Got6's van. Junior tries to hide his laugh , worried that the crew will think he is crazy. He shakes his head and smiles, Junior takes out his phone and takes a picture of the leader being childish. This side of Jaebum was rare to Got6, they all mouthed the word 'crazy' behind Jaebum before the car went past Jinyoung's car. Jaebum and Junior continued to text each other during the ride to JoKiss, talking about their dinner date and getting to know each other even more. Junior glanced back to see Jiwoo trying to peak Junior's phone, Jinyoung puts his phone to sleep and looks out the window, avoiding eye contact with Jiwoo. It was obvious that Jiwoo disliked Jinyoung. She had a split personality, when she's around the crew or Got6 she's the sweetest angel but when no one is looking, the innocent look falls off her face and becomes a demon. Junior didn't want to ask Jaebum if he knew about Jiwoo's personality because Junior only saw her bad side once. He'll wait until Jiwoo explodes and exposes herself. They arrive at the JoKiss building, they meet the employees there and then head straight to the dressing room. Got6 get into their outfits and get their hair done. Jaebum and Jackson get their hair done first , Jaebum was walking towards Jinyoung who was putting the makeup on the counter, Jaebum wanted Jinyoung to do his makeup since he wanted more time to talk to him. Jiwoo suddenly walks in front of him and asked "Hey Jaebum, manager hyung wanted me to do your makeup." Jiwoo grabs Jaebum's wrist and pulls him to her makeup counter, Jinyoung's and Jaebum's eyes meet , Junior knew that JB wanted him to do his makeup. JB mouths 'sorry' and Jinyoung gives a small and shrugs. Jackson comes in a second later and hops onto Jinyoung's chair. "Make me beautiful." Jackson says, relaxing into the chair and closing his eyes. Jinyoung flicks his nose, "Say Please." Jackson rubs his nose and mumbles a please. Satisfied Junior pulled out the foundation and worked his magic. Jinyoung takes a peak at Jiwoo's makeup stand. All he could see is Jiwoo being way too close to Jaebum's lips. She was applying Chapstick, but did she really need to be one centimeter away from him to put it on? Jinyoung huffs out and continues to do Jackson's face. "Don't worry Jinyoung, its obvious that Jaebum likes you." Junior stops and looks at Jackson , "How do you know ?" Jackson rolls his eyes and says, "He lights up everytime you are mentioned and everytime you talk to him." Jinyoung couldn't help but blush, he can't believe Jaebum liked him back, he thought JB just flirted with him just to mess with him. 

Got6 were already on set with Wonso, everyone is laughing at something the interviewer said. Questions about the album and questions about themselves were being asked. Got6 looked so professional, Junior is still amazed that they are normal human beings. Bambam and Yugeyom have their cute moments, they were playing a game, where a team had to play charades and guess the song. Bambam kept mentioning BigBang's song Bang Bang Bang, which had no relevance to the game. Jaebum and Youngjae scored the most points, since Youngjae knew a lot of the girl group's songs. Jackson and Mark were okay at the game, Mark didn't know a lot of the songs and Jackson kept yelling out random names like "Jackson Wang, Eric Nam, Barack Obama etc." Jinyoung was laughing from behind the cameras, he wouldn't stop and had to excuse himself from the room. Junior heads back to dressing room to pack up his stuff. Might as well get an earlier start, Jinyoung keeps thinking about the interview and smiles to himself. He will definitely recommend his subscribers the group Got6. Jinyoung uploads his videos on Saturday, he has been too busy to film a vlog , maybe he can persuade Got6 to be in a video with him. 

Got6 are finished with their interview and now are packing up, since Junior is already done, he sits in the couch and wait for everyone. He spots Jaebum with Jiwoo talking in the corner of the room, talking. He tenses when he sees JB pulling Jiwoo into a hug, Junior tried to ignore it by pulling out his phone and tapping away. After a couple of minutes, Junior glances up and sees Jiwoo evily smirking at him. Something about that smirk pisses him off. Jaebum sits next to Jinyoung and let's out a sigh. Jinyoung 's jealously dissolves immediately, Jackson's statement earlier gave him a little bit of confidence.

"I'm so tired."

"There, there, the interview is over and now you can go home and rest."

"I can't, we gotta head to the practice room and rehearse."

"For what?"

"We are going to be touring around the world soon, we gotta perfect the dance."

"Here I'll lend you my lap to rest." Jinyoung pulls Jaebum's head down to his lap and pats it. Jaebum hums in satisfaction, closing his eyes. Junior looks up and meets Jiwoo's glaring eyes, Jinyoung gives her a smirk and leans down to whisper into Jaebum's ear, not breaking eye contact with Jiwoo.

"I can't wait for our dinner date." The message sends shivers down Jaebum's body and he blushes.

Jinyoung can play dirty too , ya know.


	7. A Step Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it :D  
> Tip: Copy and Paste the link that are shown later in the story

Thurday was just a practice day for Got6.They were in the practice room stretching their arms and legs. Jinyoung was in the room because Yugyeom invited him to watch them practice, also to get them water . They started with the song Just Right which was a very cute dance. As they kept dancing, Jinyoung was tapping along with the beat. Hours later, they were all exhausted from practicing and were just laying on the ground . Jinyoung went around handing them towels and water bottles. 

"Come here, Jinyoung. I want to teach you some of the dance moves to you." Jaebum stands in front of the mirror and waits for Jinyoung to come. Junior finishes handing out towels and stands next to JB. Jaebum shows him the first steps to the song If You Do, counting the steps. Jinyoung follows closely and makes a mistakes a few times. The dance when the girl says "It’s up to you if you wanna break up.I don’t care.Just do whatever you want.It doesn’t matter to me.I’ll just go to sleep." in the song, Jinyoung is having trouble dance move. Jaebum tells him to sit down with his knees up, and Jinyoung does what he is told. Jaebum then orders him to lift himself with his right arm.  
"You take your left hand and slide it down your chest to your crotch as you do that, raise your lower body up. Junior follows directions and does the steps as told, Jinyoung seductively glides his jand down in his body, biting his lower lip. Jaebum watches closely , swallowing his saliva that was going to drool if he didn't. Mark claps his hands, catching both of their attention, "its time to go". Jinyoung nods and turns to Jaebum.

"Thank you for teaching me, I feel like I'm part of the group now ."

"No problem, we can be Got7 if you joined." Jinyoung chuckles at his small joke. 

Jinyoung says goodbye to the members and leaves the building, as he gets into his cae , he receives a text. 

"Can't wait until tomorrow:)" From Jaebum. Junior's heart flutters, he can't wait either.

 

It is Friday, which means dinner date with Jaebum. Jinyoung honestly did not know this was going to happen when he started this job but he was glad it did happen. It was noon right now, so he had plenty of time to get ready and clean up his apartment a bit. Cleaning up calms Jinyoung's nerves, it been a habit of his ever since he was 12 years old. Back in the school days, when there was a big exam coming up, Jinyoung would help his mother wash the dishes. He finishes cleaning the apartment and checks the time,3:45pm. Shit, the Uber was going to pick him at 4:30, he should start getting ready.

Jinyoung looks at himself in the mirror and feels pretty confident. Jinyoung told Jaebum to meet at the fancy restaurant at 5, he can't wait to see Jaebum in his suit. Jinyoung is fixing the collar of shirt when his Uber honks the horn outside. He slips on his jacket on and heads out the door.

(http://65.media.tumblr.com/0054ba5df1841ced305fd315ae1da2aa/tumblr_inline_o6qovruryY1tcdnsx_400.jpg)

Junior arrives at the restaurant called Fresca just in time. "Welcome to Fresca, name please." The polite waitress greets Junior. 

"Park Jinyoung." 

"Right this way."

Junior follows the waitress to a room where it is a little dimmer than the rest of restaurant. His breath was taken away once he saw Jaebum. Jaebum has a black suit on, with a white undershirt and a black bowtie. Also, not to forget his earrings that make him look more edgy. 

(http://41.media.tumblr.com/38b7ae5203ff44a9d52e2a37465beac5/tumblr_nmyqneSsEK1qfgjluo1_1280.jpg)

Jaebum raises his eyes from the menu and smiles when he sees Junior. He gets up from his seat and hugs him. Jinyoung takes a whiff of his cologne , making him go weak. They both release each other from the hug and Jaebum pulls out Jinyoung's chair and tells him to take a seat. 

"Wow, what a gentleman."

"Only for you." 

Junior blushes at Jaebum's reply , not expecting him to say that. Jaebum chuckles when he sees that his cheek turn pink. They both order wine and their meals. While they wait for the food to come, they both talk about their families back home and how they both worked hard to make their dream come true. Jaebum was interested in Jinyoung's life and Jinyoung was amazed on how strong Jaebum is and how he never gave up. About 20 minutes later, their food has come but that doesn't stop them from talking. Jaebum sucks up his pasta and the noodle whacks him around the face, they both laugh. Jinyoung was having a great time and Jaebum felt the same. They finish a full bottle of wine and now the alcohol is running through their veins. They were a giggly mess. They share a dessert , strawberry cheesecake. Jaebum feeds Jinyoung a strawberry, cheesy but romantic. Jaebum's eyes were focused on his lips as he are the strawberry. Jinyoung lick his lips and smiled at him, he did not notice that doing this would turn Jaebum on . They finish the dessert and the check is brought out. Jaebum was about to get his wallet out until Jinyoung whips out his credit card and hands it to the waitress. 

"I can't let you pay this much."

"Its a thanks for the breakfast and being so kind to me."

"I'm definitely going to pay you back"

"How about another date?"

"You want to ?"

"Why not, I enjoyed being with you." Jaebum blushes at Jinyoung's compliment , staring at the ground. Jinyoung is the only one who has made him blush this red. He never receives compliments like that from anyone before. They call a taxi since both of them are not able to drive with alcohol in their system. They drive up to Jinyoung's apartment and exit the taxi.

"You should stay here tonight, save you from waking up the other members late at night."

"They probably are playing video games since I'm not there to tell them to go to sleep. But sure, I'd like that idea." Jaebum exits the taxi as well, and paying the man the appropriate amount. They try to walk up the stairs without falling, Jaebum puts his arm Jinyoung's shoulder as Jinyoung grips the railing of the side of the stairs. They enter his apartment and collapse on the couch . Jaebum is still a bit aroused from when Jinyoung ate the strawberry. He glanced over to see Jinyoung trying to untie his tie.

"Here let me help." Jaebum leans over to get closer to Jinyoung's neck. Jaebum is focused on trying to undo tie while Junior looking at his lips. Jaebum unties the tie finally and smiles in satisfaction.

"Finally!..... Jinyoung?" Jinyoung grabs Jaebum's collar, bringing them closer, colliding their lips. Jaebum is taken by surprise by melts into the kiss right away. He has been wanting to do this since the day they met. Jinyoung made Jaebum's heart do flips every time he makes an appearance. Jinyoung climbs onto Jaebum's lap,straddling him. Junior's hands go up to JB's hair, entangling his fingers in it. Jaebum continues to kiss Jinyoung, biting his lower lip. Jaebum's hands glide down to Junior's ass, making Jinyoung start grinding on JB's crotch. Jaebum's mouth opens up more as he moans, Jinyoung takes this chance to put his tongue inside his mouth. Jinyoung travels down Jaebum's neck , sucking the place where his shoulder and neck meet. JB's boner is rubbing against Jinyoung 's. They both pant and moan as Jinyoung grinds harder on his crotch. 

"Take me to the bedroom." Jinyoung whispers into Jaebum's ear, making Jaebum want him even more. He lifts Jinyoung, grabbing the back of his thighs. Junior puts his hands around Jaebum's neck as he gets carried into the bedroom. 

 

Jinyoung seriously didn't know this was going to happen when became Got6's makeup artist. But he's glad it did.


	8. Smoothly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, guys! It makes me happy that you guys are enjoying this story. Here is a new chapter, hope you enjoy :D
> 
>  
> 
> This is a "time moving" chapter , just to make progress with the story

Jinyoung woke up with a smile on his face, yesterday's event replayed in his mind and he couldn't help but smile. Jaebum is still asleep next to him and Jinyoung is laying his head on JB's broad chest. Listening to his heart beat is peaceful enough. Jinyoung didn't want to get up from this position, but he had to leave at some point. Jinyoung got up gently, careful not wake up JB, and washed up. He came back into Jaebum's room and walked over to the sleeping bear. Jinyoung bent down and peppered Jaebum with kisses, he stopped when he saw Jaebum stirring and flutter his eyes open.

"Get up, lazy butt."

"No, let's stay here and float on this lovely cloud ."

"This is your bed, stop dreaming." 

Jinyoung grabs Jaebum's ankles and pulls him out. JB groans and sits up. He grabs the back of Jinyoung's head and pull him so that his lips meet Junior's forehead. 

"Let's go get some breakfast."

 

The both of them walk to the cafe near JB's place, a 10 minute walk wasn't that bad. Jaebum wore plain clothes , he didn't want to attract attention. Jinyoung wore his pants from yesterday and a sweater from JB. It was a little too big on him, Jaebum thought it was adorable. They spent the morning together and planned their next date. For the next few weeks, they've been seeing each other, going on dates. They have gotten closer and shared secrets that no else knows. At this point, Got6 thinks they are an old married couple. Jaebum doesn't need to talk to Jinyoung in words, with their eyes , Junior can tell if JB is stressed, upset, or angry. It took Jinyoung a while to calm JB down, he eventually found out if he listens to Jaebum's rants and was there for him, Jaebum would calm down. Jiwoo has grown more bitter to Jinyoung and doesn't even try to hide it anymore. She would bump shoulders with him , making him drop his eyeshadow palette . Jinyoung was heart broken when he opened it to see all the eyeshadow ruined. Jaebum saw what had happened and offered to buy Jinyoung a brand new one. Jiwoo had a talk with JB , she ended up tearing up and running away like an emotional bitch. Jinyoung wanted to talk to JYP about the treatment he has been getting from Jiwoo but he didn't want her to lose her job. He decided to let it ago and move on. 

Right now, Got6 are on stage at their world tour. The crowd is much larger and louder compared to the ones in Korea . They were red dresses, dancing to the song "Mini Skirt" . Jinyoung has to admit, Jaebum did have nice legs. About 3 hours later, the concert was over. Got6 were sweaty and tired. Junior gave them water and towels. Jaebum grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to his lap. Bambam gagged as he saw the couple have their lovey dovey moment . Junior flicked Bambam's forehead, "Yah, don't gag at to your leader." 

"But you guys , act all icky in front of everyone."

"Jealous?"

"NO! Just grossed out."

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and kissed Jaebum on the lips just to make the maknaes squirm . Jaebum was enjoying the affection Jinyoung was giving him, he didn't give two shits about the kids complains. The gang did not see Jiwoo in the distance , taking pictures of Jinyoung and Jaebum . She was certain that the fans would be upset if they saw their beloved Jaebum taken , to make it even worse...taken by a man. For the past few weeks, she has been collecting photos of them , just to give the fans proof that they are a couple. 

Jinyoung 's Twitter has been blowing up like crazy for the past few hours. He checked to see what was going on and saw what they were tweeting him. Jinyoung has never been this hurt before. Got6 fans were telling him all these nasty things:

"Your YouTube channel is trash"  
"Drink bleach pathetic loser"  
"Kill yourself"  
"Why did Jaebum pick someone so worthless"  
"You haven't been uploading because you were sleeping with idols?"

Jinyoung was losing so many subscribers on YouTube, he didn't care about the money, he was hurt that a lot of his supporters were turning their back in him . He knows these comments shouldn't be bothering him, but he can't help reading them. His heart gets smaller and smaller with every comment. Everything was going great, now its going down hill fast. 

 

"How did they found out?", Jinyoung thought.

How do they know?


	9. Storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

Jinyoung powered off his phone, he didn't want to see all the comments anymore. He was spaced out the whole day, Jaebum was trying to talk to him but Jinyoung wasn't paying attention. Jaebum called out his name and Jinyoung blinked and apologied, excused himself to the bathroom. Jaebum was starting to get concerned. He asked the other members if they knew what was happening and they immediately showed him Jinyoung's Twitter page. Jaebum read through the comments, getting angrier as he reads such horrible things. Jaebum comes across the pictures that started this whole thing.

"Who posted those pictures?" He stared at all the members, if looks could kill they'd be all dead. They were the only ones who were aware of their relationship. They know how much Jinyoung means to him.

The younger ones were afraid of angry Jaebum, they didn't answer him but Mark did.   
"Do you know anyone who doesn't like the idea of you guys dating?"  
After Mark asked, only one person popped into his mind, Jiwoo. He slides his hand through his hair and pulled on it, he let out a deep sigh. "okay JB, you are going to handle this like a mature person." He told himself, controlling his anger. Jaebum searched for her everywhere. How dare she hurt Jinyoung in this way. He didn't care if his image was ruined, he didn't care about the business, he cared about Jinyoung. Only Jinyoung. Jiwoo was no where to be found , Jaebum got frustrated and stormed off into the bathroom. He didn't know how to redo this problem. JYP was going to find out soon and fire Jinyoung. Heck, he probably already knows right now and is thinking of ways to kindly kick Junior off the crew. Jaebum splashed his face with water and stood there until he calmed down. His anger should not be put on anyone else and what he needs . All his thoughts disappeared when he heard hiccups and sniffles from the stall. Jaebum walked over and knocked on the door.

"Occupied."

JB knew that voice from anywhere.

"Jinyoung, open up."

"No, I don't want you to see me like this."

"C'mon its just me and you. No one else is here."

Jaebum locked the bathroom door, mentally apologizing to any men who need to pee really badly. Jinyoung unlocked the stall, Jaebum pushed the door open and saw a broken boy sitting on the toilet seat, covered in toilet paper. Even though the boy is upset, he doesn't forget that there a lot germs here. Jinyoung's head was down , his tears created a small pool on the floor.Jaebum kneeled down in front of him and placed his hands on cheeks. Jaebum used his thumbs to swipe Junior's tears as they looked at each other in the eyes. 

"You know what they say aren't true ."

"Jae, they are the reason why I'm here. Without them I wouldn't have met you, without them I would be nobody. I have left them for months without posting anything."

"You rather post and edit your videos than sleep and eat. Aren't they grateful for the videos you posted in the past?"

Jinyoung stayed quiet.

"You do realize that you have a life outside of social media? You deserve to be loved, you are allowed to go out and have fun. You can live your life the way you want, Jinyoungie."

"Its not just only that."

"Then what else is upsetting you?"

"You."

"Me? Why me?"

"If JYP founds out about this , I would get fire, but you also have a risk of getting fired too."

"If I lose my job because I am loving a man then oh well. As long as we go down together, everything will be fine."

"What if we end up homeless?"

"Then we'd be the hottest, most gayest homeless couple out there."

Jinyoung laughed at JB's comment . Jaebum would be lying if he said he didn't fall for Jinyoung all over again, his eye crinkles and his adorable laugh make this heart do flips and tricks. 

"Jaebum."

"Hm?"

"Thanks for cheering me up." Jinyoung gives Jaebum a kiss in the lips .

"Also, we should get out, it smells in here."

Now it was Jaebum's turn to laugh, he threw his back and let out a cheerful one. They both stood up and headed for the door. Jackson was out there , waiting for them. 

"Finally, did you guys have sex in there or what?"

"Shut up, what do you want."

"Manager-hyung told me to tell you guys that JYP wants both of you in his office tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SBIT BALLS, ITS BEEN LIKE 5 WEEKS. I APOLOGIZE, my ass has been occupied with really good JJP fanfics but mostly school, I forgot about my own work. So here's another chapter,hope you enjoy

They arrive at JYP'S office at 9 pm. They had to take a private jet back to Seoul. They didn't have to purchase plane tickets since the meeting was planned suddenly. Jinyoung is non-stop fidgeting. He keeps biting his finger nails and shaking. Jaebum finds it cute but he doesn't say, he too is nervous about what the big man is going to say.

Jaebum knocks on the office door and hears a faint "Come in" . Before Jaebum opens the door, he turns to the worried Jinyoung and gives him a reassuring kiss on the cheek. Jinyoung gives him a small smile as a thank you. He turns the handle and reveals JYP at his desk, eyes fixed on the paperwork laid in front of him. 

"Welcome boys, take a seat." 

They both settle down in separate seats, they don't want to show affection in front of JYP since that's what started this whole fiasco. 

"You both understand why you are here, correct? Is this there anything you want to say before this meeting continues."

Jinyoung stays quiet, he knows his voice will shake if he speaks so Jaebum does instead, "Before you fire one of us or both of us, I just want to know that we won't be ending our relationship. I don't care if you or the fans have a problem with it, I'll continue to love Park Jinyoung no matter what."

There's a silence after, JYP just nods his hand with an unreadable expression. Jinyoung is touched by Jaebum's words but also shocked that he would talk to his boss like that . 

"Calm down, Jaebum. I wasn't planning on firing you two. Of course I was upset about this whole things , not because you two are in a relationship. I'm upset because the pictures revealed the private lives of my workers. It is completely against all employees of my company to expose any information related to my company."

"What happened to the person who did it?"

"Jiwoo Se has been taken care of."

The way JYP said that is scary, what does it mean to be 'taken care of'?

"What about the fans?" Jinyoung, for the first , speaks up. 

"I'm not asking for much. Jinyoung you do have a YouTube channel, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Then I ask you to make a video explaining to the fans about your situation. They think of you as a ...gold digger. Please fix your image."

"Of course, sir. I'll make one as soon as possible."

JYP smiles and relaxes against his chair, "Its settled then."

 

Jaebum and Jinyoung exit the office with no words , the door shuts behind them and Jinyoung throws himself towards Jaebum. Jaebum catches him and engulfs him into a hug. They are extremely with the results, they are still together, they both have their jobs, and the bitch is gone. Jaebum pulls away from Jinyoung a nd gives him a kiss on the forehead. 

"Let's go to my place, its getting pretty late." Jinyoung says, placing his head under Jaebum's chin.   
They sway side to side in each other's arms in the middle of the hall for a while before they take a taxi to Jinyoung's apartment. 

They arrive home and Jaebum takes out his phone and FaceTimes Mark. They set the phone on the table, leaning against a cup, so the camera can get the both of them. Mark immediately picks up and shows all 5 of the guys. They don't say anything, they just want to know if Jaebum and Jinyoung are still together.

"Jaebum and I are still together." Jinyoung speaks. And immediately the boys shout and jump up and down, making the 5 of them frozen on Jaebum's screen. The FaceTimes ends, Jaebum sighs "Even the phone can't handle their loudness." Jinyoung giggles and puts Jaebum's phone on sleep. 

Jinyoung wraps his arms around Jaebum's neck as Jaebum's hands lay on his waist, "We should celebrate this wonderful news." Jaebum says, giving Jinyoung a quick kiss on the lips. Jinyoung goes to the kitchen and pulls out an unopened wine bottled. 

Jaebum falls asleep on the right side on Jinyoung's bed, Jinyoung stays awake and admires his boyfriend's handsome features. He lightly kisses the two moles on Jaebum's eye , careful not to wake him up. He thinks about the fans, they are probably still angry and want an explanation. Jinyoung sighs, leaving his lover alone on his and fetches for his phone. He opens his YouTube channel and takes a deep breath in before he presses the "Record Live" button.


End file.
